Live On My Own
by Miamigi
Summary: Can anything bring back Usagi's courage and braery? Friendship? Family? Mamoru? LOVE? News: see the revised version!
1. Only Me

~~~ LIVE ON MY OWN ~~~  
Revised  
  
MIAMIGI: Not a lot had been chaged, but I just feel like edit it all  
over again and maek it sounds better. Does it?   
  
DECLAIMER: (I am sure y'all already knows whatt I am about say...)  
No, I don't own Sailor Moon. Yes, I DO wish I own Mamoru   
and Seiya, though.....(but it's just *wish*, so don't sue me).  
All can post the fanfis on your website if you want to, just  
e-mail me and tell *WHICH* site is that. And you *HAVE*  
to use my *MIAMIGI* and *shissmart@hotmail.com* also  
Truce? ^_^  
  
RATE: G   
  
  
"...." talking  
'....' thinking  
*...* something special  
(....) for MIAMIGI---but there won't be any of this in the prologue, though.  
  
Now enough with my talkin'...  
  
Oh, and here, Usagi and the rest of girls are 18  
Mamoru is 24 and * THE THREE LIGHTS* ARE 23   
  
Bye for now----   
  
PROLOGUE   
**********   
  
" Wake up, Usagi, there's a letter for you," said Ikuko, unusually happy   
and mysterious.  
  
" What kind of letter?" Usagi sat up lazily, still sleepy.  
  
" A letter from The Univesity of Florida."   
  
" Oh... Wait, say what??? You sure? Ohmygodquicklopenit!!!!" realizing what   
her mom was talking about, Usagi jumped off her bed and screamed VERY   
loudly. Enough to break Ikuko's eardrum, as a matter of fact.   
  
' I hope it says that I am accepted!! PLEAAASE!!!' after she saw her mom's  
super joyful face, she just had a good feeling about what's going to happen  
next.  
  
" No... You should be the one to open it. Come on, everyone is holding their own  
breath!" Usagi nodded. She held her head up and saw Kenji, along with Shingo,  
standing at the doorway, smiling widely at her.  
  
" O..K.. Well, here we go!"   
  
The all jumpy blonde girl tore up the envelope as if it was th end of the world.  
She carefully took up the letter and swallowed a bit of her saliva.  
  
' Wait... if I am NOT accepted, then they won't bother to send me a letter  
to inform me so... Will they...??? If not, then that means that I am   
accepted because I got the letter, but..'  
  
" Um, yo, Odango Atama, you there?" asked Shingo with FULL of concern.  
Actually, he was kind of hoping that it was a 'sorry-but-you-are-too-dumb-for  
-us-so-bye-bye' letter. So in that way, his klutz sister won't be going away all  
the way to United States and can just attend the University of Tokyo. And  
maybe stay with them for another four more years.  
  
' Wait, isn't this what I've always wanted?' another voice proclaimed inside   
his head, " So I can have Usagi's room and everything? Isn't.. No! That's not  
you want, Shingo! You love your dummy sis and hope she will be in this   
house with you and dad and mom forever! Now, that is what you've always  
wanted.'  
  
At the same time, Kenji and Ikuko were staring at their weird children. The two   
of them looked like those non-IQ kids who always idle.Their eyes were empty like   
two dead bodies standing in a totally silent room.  
  
"Usagi!!!! Earth to Usagi! Do you want to read the letter or not?" exlaimed Kenji   
impatiently. Sure he wants to know which university will his daughter be  
attending ASAP.  
  
Finally, Usagi came back alive.  
" Here...no mom you read it.. I'll read it, no.."  
  
" You, and only you, will read it!" Kenji practically screamed.  
  
"....Huh, sure. It says: We are here to proudly inform you, Miss Usagi Tsukino, are  
accepted to the Universi... Wait, what just happened here? Oh!" She realized that   
the letter was informing of her acceptance into the school. Unable to control her   
excitments, she sreamed on the top of her lungs .  
" AAAAAAAAWWW!! You hear that, mom? Dad? Shingo? WOOOW!!!"   
  
" Oh we are so proud of you!"   
  
" Yeah sure we are.." said Shingo sadly.  
  
  
" We should celebrate!"  
  
  
" Um... I hate to break the happiness that is surrounding us, but today is a school day."  
Shingo turned away, ran downstairs, hurriedly grabbed his bag, and left the house  
before anyone saw him crying.  
  
Serena looked at the clock, it showed 8:03.  
  
" Oh my God! I am going to be late!!! Hasta luego, mi padre y madra!"  
  
" We'll celebrate at dinner,Usagi," said Ikuko happily. Turning back, he saw her   
husband's face was a huge question mark.  
  
He asked uncertainly, " Um, honey,is it just me, or did OUR Usagi just spoke   
Spanish?"  
  
**********   
  
Rei, Ami, Minako, and Makoto were chatting nonstop when Usago joined them.  
  
" Hey guys~~~guess what happened to me this morning?" said Usagi slyly.  
  
" Lemme guess... you got accepted to some university," replied Ami. She really  
looked like a genius with her glasses on.  
  
" Yeah, how did you know that? Not that you are not smart, but how can you   
possibly know?" she proposely accentuated on the word can.  
  
" BECAUSE ALL OF US GOT OUR LETTERS THIS MORNING " all of them answered   
in a unison.  
  
It turned out to be that Ami got into Yale University and she is going for the med  
school, of course. Rei is going to attend University of Miami, the Theater Arts for  
major. Makoto and Minako both got accepted to Florida States University and they are  
going to study for biology. Usagi both got into University of Florida and going to study  
psychology.   
  
" But, Ames, you are the only one that doesn't attend school in Florida!" Rei said. All   
of them suddenly became a bit sad at the fact that they can't see their blue haired   
girl as much.  
  
" Oh guys, we can still see each other during holidays. Besides, all of us will be busy  
studying I don't think you guys will be hanging around often, neither."  
  
" You are right, Ami-chan," sighed Makoto," Well, at least we'll be in the same country."  
  
They paused for a while, trying to think of something to say but failed. When the bell  
rang, they just walked to their own homerooms without saying goodbyes.  
**********  
  
When Usagi got home from school, strangely, her dad was already home. He looked  
upset and like he just got shot from a devil. ' How come I suddenly have a bad feeling  
??'  
  
Then her mom broke the news:  
  
" Usagi, I don't think you'll be able to go to UM again."  
  
Odango's face went blank.   
  
" What do you mean? I got accepted, right?" seeing Ikuko nodding her head, she   
continued. " So why not?"  
  
" Because we don't have the money." This time it was from her dad.  
  
" The tuition, the dorm room, and plus the food and everything will cost us *at least*  
$35,000 US dollars a year."  
  
" So??? You just got promoted as CEO, dad."  
  
" And I just got fired." said Kenji softly. He knew it was too good to be true when he  
heard that the president of the company announced him as the new CEO. It turned  
out ot be an ugly trap to get rid of him.   
  
" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!!" She couldn't believe this! It's like waking up from   
this beautiful dream: her dad got promoted, she got into UM. It hurts too much.  
  
"Well, dear, if we spend less money. A lot less money. Maybe we can afford it.."  
" But how about Shingo, he has to go to school too!!"  
  
" I don't know. I honestly don't know..."  
  
She felt her crystal blue eyes were running water.  
" May I .... be excused for a minute?"  
  
She opened the door and ran straight towards her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba's apartment.  
  
##########  
  
Liked it? Hated it?   
E-mail and tell what you think about the story.  
Do you think I should continue the fanfic or not???  
Anyway, remember that the e-mail address is   
*shissmart@hotmail.com* for MIAMIGI  
  
Adios mi amigos....-_-"   
I mean Ja Ne!  
  
*~ the pure *GI* girl ~*  
  



	2. Tissue and Tear

~~~ LIVE ON MY OWN ~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: Thanx SOOO much for all the reviews!  
Please keep it comin'! I promise to reply  
everbody!  
  
DECLAIMER: me no woun sayla noon o eny wah fom eet, e'all ondastand  
me??? (hey hey hey, sorry for the BAAAD prounciation, please  
figure what heck I just said on your own, QQQQ~~~ )  
Still, want the story? Ya got it! Just use my name, my e-mail  
address, and before doing all that, tell me where the heck the   
site is!   
  
RATE: G  
  
WARNING: ok, don't get scared. It's really nothing. Just wanna informed  
you guys that our dear Usagi seemed to be a bit strange here,ok??? And please  
finish this chapter!!! Because the cute parts start from the end of this chapter..   
  
By the way, remember the game with my *race mystery*? OK here's the   
answer: I am an Asian. But please don't stop reading my story for that,  
OK?   
  
CHAPTER ONE  
**********  
  
Usagi was crying on Mamoru's shoulder and she had already used three rolls   
of tissue papers. Mamoru was still in wondering what made his happy girlfriend  
doing waterwork like that. Not she doesn't do it often, but he had just heard   
his best friend, Motoki, that she got accepted into University of Miami, the   
school of her dream.   
  
When he heard that, he was kind of surprised since he didn't expect Usagi's  
TOEFL (MIAMIGI: for the guys thatb don't know what it is, TOEFL stands for  
Test Of English as a Foreign Language) score would be high enough to apply  
for UM. But for the shock he descided to take her out for a celebration.   
  
As soon as he got readyfor the date, he opened the apartment door, and saw  
a blond girl running *REALLY* fast towards him. The next thing he knew, was  
sitting at his leather sofa for twenty minutes straight with a girl wetting his   
new silk shirt.  
  
" Um, Usako, are you finished? Can we start taliking about what's wrong?"  
Mamoru ran his fingers through her silking hair and asked.  
  
" Sorry, Mamo-chan, I just can't control myself," looking down at his shoulder,  
she apologized again," and sorry for your once-was-beautiful silk shirt, but I can't  
pay for it. I am *poor*... bankrupted..."  
  
Mamoru got a hint of what was going on by her last two words. he put his arm   
around his Odango Atama's shoulders and tried to comfort her,  
" I know UM is expensive and your parents probably can't afford it, but you know  
that I can help. I'll be glad to. At least if that's the problem."  
  
" Mamo-chan, why do you always have to be so smart??? Yes, it is about the   
money for tuition and everything. You see, I was going to attend University   
of Tokyo at first, but then my dad got promoted as CEO so we thought..."  
  
" Honey, *I KNOW*. Remember you used to tell me *the good news* all the  
time? I still have nightmares about that, you know..." seeing Usagi didn't   
laugh at the joke, he continued, "OK, so I see you didn't want any jokes right  
now...but, I mean, Usako, isn't that good? With the money and..."  
  
" My dad got fired."  
" Whaaaaat?? Well, um, I can help."  
" But, Muffin, I *DON"T* want your help."  
" What do you mean???"  
" I've decided. I'll fly to Florida first, I'l get a job, I'll study hard and get a full  
scholarship. I can to live on my own. I want to. "  
  
Mamoru paused for a second. He was NOT expecting this. ' Since when my odango  
became so responsible ans mature? Yesterday she was still a baby in my arms..  
Should I let her???'  
" But you won't have time for all of those! Work *AND* school, are you crazy?  
No I am not going to let you. Listen, I'll pay for ALL of your,um, needs. But you  
are not going to do it all by yourself."  
  
Usagi suddenly remembered the way her parents looked at her when they told  
her Kenji got fired and won't be able to afford the tuition. They looked...  
as if they were ashamed of themselves. ' It's not their responsibility to take care  
of me now. Used to be, yes, but I am an *adult* now I am on my own.'  
  
She bit her upper lip. she knew what she had to do even though it would be hard.  
Slowly, she said, " . Mamo-chan, I know you want to help. But it's my responsibility.  
Please give me a chance to grow up. PLEASE!!!"  
  
"But.." Usually he would let her do anything she wnated to, but this time it's different.  
He knew what it was like be living and working and supporting yourself all alone.  
He was those people. And he knew that was a VERY bad choice, not only she might  
get sick, but something else..  
' What thing?' ' I dunno and I don't want to know.' ' Should I say yes??'  
  
" But... at least let me pay for your plane ticket and the first year's tuition so you   
can save up enough money to pay for the sencond and third..."  
  
" I.."  
  
" If you want to know, this is not a give-away. You have to pay me back one day."  
' by marrying me.' Mamoru thought;smile at her.   
  
" OK, if you say so."  
  
Later, she went back home and told Ikuko and Kenji the news and discussed it with  
them. Her parents seemed to be nervous and doubtful at the idea first but then   
they finally agreed with their daughter.   
they felt kind of ashaned of themselves that they had to let their daughter do all   
those thing for herself in order to get into a college. But what thye were REALLY  
surprised was that, all of a sudden, theuir daughter seemed to be so mature  
tht they couldn't believe it.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day, Usagi told the rest of the girls about her decision. For some odd reason,  
all of them already knew what happen to Kenji and they also afford to help.  
As the same, they were shocked when they heard that Usagi told the *LIVE ON HER  
OWN* plan. Everyone tried to convince her that she didn't have to do it, but knowing  
she had already made up her mind, they just gave up and told her that that they would  
be behind her all the way and if she needed help they would always be there.  
  
" Thank you, guys... thank you so much..." she burst of *happy tears*.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
# three weeks later#  
  
Usagi was dressed in a orange and pink blouse and white jeans. She didn't exactly  
look terrific, ' But she still looks so beautiful' thought Mamoru.  
  
The girls, except Ami, who flew to Yale a few days ago, were busy hugging their  
families and friends.   
  
" Usak, remember, e-mail us and if there's any problem, tell us," said Kenji and Ikuko.  
  
" Sure, dad 'n mom... and don't worry about me, I've alredy called Fran (MIAMIGI: Fran  
is her friend who moved to Forida form Tokyo few years ago.), she will help me, too.  
  
Then she turned back and saw her Mamo-chan staring at her with his ocean blue eyes  
which said everything.  
"um, Mamo-chan... I'll miss.." But before she could finish, Mamoru just went to hug  
her tightly.  
" Just.. don't say anything..."   
'Is this my imagination, or does Mamo-chan sounded lik crying?' thought Usagi.   
  
# Attention please. *** flight******* in the next forty minutes so if the passengers  
who's not on the plane yet please hurry up.#(MIAMIGI: sorry but I am not really familiar  
with those annoucements. Well, at least you get what I am trin' to say here. Right?)   
  
" Guess we gotta go," Rei held Usagi's wrist and led her towards the door (MIAMGI:  
you know the *door* that leads to the plane, right? That's it. Remember I am not familiar  
with al these airport things...)  
  
After the last wave at Mamoru, Usagi ran into the plane which would be landing in Florida  
in the next thirteen hours (MIAMIGI: yes, it takes a real long time frome Tokyo to Florida.)  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After watching the plane leaving, Mamoru left and drove back his apartment.  
He threw his green jacket on the floor, ran his hand through his thick, black hair while  
went into his bedroom. On the table beside his bed, there was a picture of him and Usagi  
in the park. She was lying in his arms and smiled like a happy angle.  
Tears rolled down his cheeks.  
He wiped them off and whispered,  
" I am gonna miss you, Odango Atama..."   
~~~~~~~~~~  
# At the airport in Florida#  
  
The girls hugged each other, for they won't be able to do that in a long time.   
Unusually, instead of Usagi the klutz, Makoto and Rei were the ones that were doing  
the waterwork. Minako was trying her best to control herself and Usagi looked firm  
and steady (MIAMIGI: whatever that's supposed to mean....).  
  
" So,I guess it's time for bye-bye,huh?" Makoto said quietly, slowly dried her tears.  
  
" Yeah... hey guys, don't act like the end of the world, we'll still get to see each other,  
right? Beside we all have e-mails, so we can still, um, communicate each other." Clearly  
Usagi was the only calm one.  
  
Minako grabbed her luggages and whispered a bye and walked away. Usagi spotted Fran   
and left the girls. Rei and Makoto soon did the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was sitting at the back seat of Fran's peach BMW. She looked up and saw Fran   
looking back at her from the mirrow. ' She's a bit like Minako, but different" Usagi thought.  
  
Fran had long blond hair, which was put in a high pony tail. She had sun glasses over her  
eyes, but Usagi knew those were blue. She was wearing a yellow sleeve less shirt with  
a pink miniskirt.   
  
' Oh, I hate the silence. Gotta break the ice.' Fran was trying to fine a subject that her long-  
time-no-see friend might be interested in.  
  
" So, Usa, did you had to leave you boyfriend?" asked Fran, hoping it would work. Seeing  
Usagi didn't reply, just lookin' pale, she thought, 'Wrong one.'  
  
" Um, you don't have to live in dorm rooms, you can live with me... and you can fine a job   
like... photo shooting. I heard that earns a lot of money."  
  
Finally, Usagi opened her mouth.  
  
"Thanks,Fran. I would like to live with you. But i am not good with camera, though."  
" Well we can always figure that out later." Fran turned around, smilied at Usagi.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mean while, Rei, Minako, Makoto all arrived at their universities and settled down.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamoru just got back from work. 'Being working for IBM sure was not easy.'  
He went to see if he had any messages.   
  
" You have seven messages." said the answer machine, computer-sounded.  
" Lemme see... my boss, Mokoti, blah blah blah... Hinoko?"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi borrowed Fran's computer and e-mailed Mamoru and her parents that   
everything was all right. After that, she unpacked her stuff, decorated her *new  
room* and felt extremely tired because of jet lag, so she went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, she got up and saw fran in the kitchen. She walked over there and   
said morning.  
  
"So you're awake, huh. I'm cooking breakfast. Still having jet lag?" asked Fran. She   
looked sunny and happy.  
  
" Not really. Usually it only takes me one sleep to get over jet lag"  
  
" You are still the Sleeping Beauty?"  
" Un huh.."  
  
Fran told her that after they ate, they would start looking for a job for Usagi. She agreed   
and hurried ate five pancakes, three boiled eggs, and four glasses of milk in nine minutes.  
Fran just laughed and said, " I see you haven't change a bit, girl!"  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" What kind of job do you want, then? No fast food, let me tell you." Fran had a pen and a   
notepad in her hands, ready to take down the notes.  
  
" Um... it can't take up me took much time, nor too much energy, and the salary can't be   
too little, and it's gotta be in the town...so... *I DON'T KNOW*."  
  
" How about a model? models earns tons of money, and if you're good, it won't be hard   
and will certainly not take up too much of your time. If you are good, that is, Usa,"  
Fran suggested, thinking that it might actually work.  
  
"Um...perfect?" answer Usagi. As soon as Fran heard that, she grabbed Usagi's hand and   
ran out the apartment.   
" So what are we waiting for?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fran took Usagi to Eighteen's company at Florida (MIAMIGI: just pretend that it's here.  
Come on, go with me here!!!). It was just two miles away form where they lived. And   
luckily, they *DID* need a new model to fill in for one that got pregnant, so after   
interviewed with usagi alone, they took a few pictures of her, and told her she was just  
perfect fot the job and she could star working the next day, and she would get $150 per  
picuture that get published.  
  
" WOW!!! Thank you so much!!!! I love you manager!" Usagi screamed, as loud as the whole  
building could hear her. ' ohmygodiamamodel!!!!!'  
  
Fran hogged her tightly. " See, I knew it would work out just fine, supermodel! Let's cele-  
brate! Where should we go?? Oh,I know a place.." before she could saythe name, the   
manager interrupted and stopped her.  
  
He cleaned his throat and said, " well girl, congratulations. But don't get too excited, thought  
, because you mifht faint." He looked as if he was hiding the world's most mystrious news.  
  
" Why?" both the girls asked in union. Question markes were surrnding them.  
  
" Because you have no idea who you re going to be taken photos with, Usagi."  
"Who?"  
  
He clean his throat again, just to make her more nervous,  
" OK, get ready... you are going to be shot with the *THREE LIGHTS*!!!"  
**********  
  
Hmpf, between Seiya and Mamoru,  
which one will she choose?  
I dunno, so R&R and tell me!  
PLEASE let me know your E_M so I can  
reply back. Arigatou ^_^.  
  
Miamigi  
  
* ~ the pure *GI* girl ~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Super Model

~~~ LIVE ON MY OWN ~~~  
  
MIAMIGI: OOOO--HA--YO-- Seiya is *FINALLY*   
gonna show up!!! I love this world!!!   
Secretly he is the whole main point of   
the fanfic, let me tell you... now the   
*M&U fan club* don't get angry, but   
I'm a bit tired of Mamoru/Usagi forever. So  
anyone read Seiya/Usagi stories, please   
sent them to me, thankQ!!! Arigato***   
  
DECLAIMER: Come on, do I have to do this again? Y'all know what  
I'm gonna say: I don't own S.M., get it?!   
  
RATE: PG  
  
CHAPTER DOS  
#~#~#~#~#~  
  
" The what???" For a second Usagi didn't understand what the heck  
the manager told her. At least, didn't believed it. The Three Lights   
was the hottest male singer group in the north hemisphere. They  
were, first, only famous in Japan. That stopped when an American  
singer agent went to Japan on a business trip, accidentally heard  
their voice, and signed up a contract. They earned at least hundreds  
of thousand per year and were every single girl's dreamies.  
  
" THE THREE LIGHTS! Usa, he said *THE THREE LIGHTS*! Oh girl you  
have only been to United State fo a DAY and you get to see them  
FACE BY FACE???!!!! Girl I adore you.(MIAMIGI: girl *I* adore you too)"  
Fran became REALLY excited and her face were read as ketchup.   
She screamed loudly enough to win Olympic. If they have it as a sport,  
that is.  
  
' Ain't I lucky... Wait! It's just a famous/admire situation, you still   
got Mamoru, you dumdum Odango Atama.' She cried out loud inside  
her little mind.  
  
Mr. Tesucum, the manager, took off his glasses and put them in his   
chest pocket, smirked at the crazily-blown-up girls and asked, " So,  
you think you are up for it?"  
  
  
Mamoru handed the coffee to the person sitting acrossed him. She was  
pretty attractive with all the big eyes, cute lips (MIAMIGI: sorry, but I  
can't thin of any adjectives...hey it's not my fault that I only got 94 on   
my English!!), long silky blond hair, and the curves of her body.  
  
" Now, spill. What do you want, Hinoko" said Mamoru coldly, his voice  
sounded like harsh winds.  
  
" Oh come on, gorgeous, it's just like I told you, I got a job as secretary  
in IBM and saw you working there, too, so I decided to ask you out for a  
drink. No harm," The so-called secretary got up and sat beside Mamoru  
closely. Too close that made the guy nervous. She put her arm around his  
and whispered by his ear softly,  
" and besides, what are the bads to hang with your ex-girlfriend, huh, cutie?"  
  
  
After the interview with Mr. Tesucum, the two girls made uo there mind to   
go to the new Mudd' Fast restaurant for dinner. Fran kidded with Usagi about]  
how she shouldn't be eating because she was a model-to-be. " I am the only  
girl in the galaxy that can eat everything and doesn't add anything. I'm sure  
no one wants to wates that kind of luck!" was the reply she got from the  
girl who ordered four large cheese burger, two large Coke and five cones of  
ice cream. (MIAMIGI: well, Usa guess what? You are not *ALONE*. I am just  
like you, some of my friends even want to do experiements on me to find out   
why I don't gain a pound. High Five! ^_^)  
  
Later, she got back home and e-mail to everyone, telling them to buy the next  
Eighteen issue. She also got letters from Kenji, Shingo, Rei, Ami-chan..you get  
the idea.  
  
" Seems to me that yhou have tons of good friends, huh?" Fran came out from   
her bedroom, wearing a golden night glown. She stood behind Usagi and was  
just in time to see the amount of letters she had gotten. (MIAMIGI: and remember  
to E-M too,guys **)  
  
"Yeah...they all said something like: we are fine, is Fran nice? BLah blah blah...  
I guess everything is goin' great.... except for one..."  
  
" And what's that?" Fran questioned, her eyes were filled with concern.  
  
" There's no letter from Mamo-chan."  
#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Hey, remember feedback! e-mails! bye~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
hahahahahahahahhaahah!!!!! Anyone who  
fell for that *HAS* to send me an E-M  
whether you like it or not!!!  
Um.. gotta go 'cause I felt that saomeone is   
gonna kill me if do nonsense again!  
#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The next morning around seven fifty, Fran finished jogging in the   
neighborhood and wanted to wake the Sleeing Beauty up. She turned  
the doorknob and when the door opened, she was horrified by the   
scene in front of her.   
  
The room, which was cleaned a couple of hours ago when she left the   
house, was a *GIGANTIC* mess. Untidy bedsheets, and at least seven  
pounds of clothes were all over the floor.   
  
" Usa!! Where are you? " She cried out in terro. Ran into the bathroom  
to check if anyone was in there.  
  
" Mmmmm----ffffer--" She glanced at a large pile of pink dresses. Yes,  
*ALL* pink. Then she soon heard another *mmm* and realized the blond  
was secretly drown inside the pile. She pulled the Odango out of the pinks  
and asked," WHAT HAPPENED!!! YOU DID SOMETHIN' BAD,HUH?! "  
  
Usagi shook her head and began to protest," No!.... Not really anyway.   
Ya see,while you were joggin', I woke up and decided to find the perfect   
outfit for today's shooting. So I searched every single place that might   
have clothes and find nothing. And since I'm not exactly a morning person  
I felt sleepy again and slept right in the pile."  
  
" Well, don't you know that they provice clothes for you to wear while   
modeling?"  
Usagi shook her head again. " Just...clean this mess up before the nine,OK?   
Remember we have to get there before nine thirty." She turned around  
and entered her room.  
  
Usagi stood up quickly and exclaimed *NO*. But it was too late.  
' I'm gonna get it------' Usagi covered her ears for the *thing* that she  
knew was going to happen soon.  
  
" UUUUUUSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!"   
Ok, remember how horrified Fran was when she saw Usagi's room? Try   
times it for a hundred. Wonder why? Because *her* room *WAS* a hundred  
percent worse.  
" ODANGO ATAMA, COME HERE AND CLEAN THIS FIRST, OR, BELIEVE ME,  
YOU ARE GONNA GET IT!!"  
  
' At least now I know she has Mina-chan's look *AND* Rei-chan's temper. '  
She paused for a second.  
' Wait, how did she know I'm Odango Atama?'  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Here she was, standing in the first floor of Eighteen's building, didn't know  
a single one, didn't know what to do.  
  
She looked around, thinking,' Maybe I should ask the man over there then,   
he might.. wait! Isn't that Mr. Tesucum? I am sooo lucky!!!'  
  
" Mr. Tesucum! Wait up!" The words juct burst out of her mouth loudly before   
she could stop them. That made the whole entire crowd turned staring at her  
as if she was a woman that came from madhouse. Usagi herself also noticed   
what kind of embarrasment she had gotten herself into, blushed furiously.  
' Look at what you've done now, klutz, humiliate yourself the first day of work.  
Even before you work. Lucky? I don't think so.'  
  
Mr. Tesucum quickly walked to her and greeted her. He was a mid-age man   
with bold head. You know, those people who are successful in wealth but not  
in family? Yeah, that's him.  
  
" Good morning Ms. Tuskino, I..."   
" Please, just Usagi,"  
" Ok... *USAGI*, I see you are not late, huh? Great! I hate it when people's not  
on time, why, I once had this model.... never mind. Anyway, Mis.. Usagi, why  
don't you go up to the fourth floor? There's a dressing room for you on the left,   
and..."  
  
Usagi's jaw dropped on the ground, her mouth opened even bigger than when   
she ate the chocolate icecream cake.  
" For me? As in for Tuskino Usagi *ONLY*??? You *ARE* sure, Mr. T?"  
  
The manager smiled warmly at her and replied,  
" yes, you only. And there's a girl who'll show you what to do. Now hurry up."  
As he watched Usagi ran upstairs (MIAMIGI: yeah, they had elevator, but what   
do you think our Usa does in order to keep in shape?), he thought,  
' Nice girl... humph, Mr. T, huh? I like it.'  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She finally reched the fourth floor. Feeling lost again, she asked herself,  
'Now, Mr. T said left or right? Right, I think... let's try then."  
She continued ran down the *RIGHT* direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
' Great~~~ I'm lost.. first day of work... I'm dead'   
The little lost girl looked angry at herself. She leaned against the wall and then   
sat down on the floor. Blanked.  
She held up her head and saw the most wonderful thing in the world.  
They were three words. *The Dressing Room*(MAIMIGI: *sweardrop* yeah..  
I know they didn't sound *professional*, but... hey, I'm no Mizuno Ami).  
  
Her eyes suddenly opened widely,  
" So all the time it was HERE!!!"  
  
She looked at her watch, it was already nine twenty-one.   
' Ou-oh, I'm going to be late, and remember klutz, Mr. T doesn't like people   
who's late!!' She was trying to get ready as soon as possible. And didn't want   
to lose any time to get dressed, she checked around, making sure no one was  
there, she took off her blouse (MIAMIGI: after cleaning the whole house, she  
got tired and just chose blouse&jeans.)  
  
She opened the dressing room door and saw three half naked guys standing   
in front of her, smirked.  
  
"Um, it's *MALE* dressing room if you're wondering. Are you lost little girl?."  
A guy with long black hair walked up to her and said. He moved his gaze   
from her face to her, um, br*. He smirked again. "Nice br*, um, odango."  
  
"What?!" At first she didn't understand his hint. Following his gaze and saw her-  
self half naked also, she suddenly remembered she took off her blouse before  
came in. ' Shoot....-_-;'  
  
She blushed and stood there for a few seconds. Then a female's voice brought her   
back to Earth.   
" Here you are, Miss Tuskino Usagi... what are you doing here?" The voice was   
from a lady arounf forty five. After Usagi explain what happened, she just  
laughed and told her it was alright. Usagi thanked her and they began to chat  
about her work.  
  
" I know. I'm your fashion designer, oh, and my name's Sarah," the lady told her  
that she had been waiting in Usagi's dressing room for a *long* time but she  
didn't showed up. So Sarah thought Usagi might have been lost and decided to   
look for her.  
  
The black hair guy cleaned his throat "kum" (MIAMIGI: sorry, but I'm not good with  
all those sound vocab). " Ladies, we still got to change before the shooting,so..."  
  
Sarah nodded embarrasedly and dragged Usagi to her own dressing room and she  
changed.  
~~~~~~~~~~   
  
" So...how's the work?" It was around two in the afternoon, when Usagi *finally*  
finished the shooting. The newest model called her friend and asked to pick her up.  
Fran was desperated to know every detail.  
  
" Um.." Usagi hesitated. ' Should I tell her? Man, she is sure going to make fun of  
me after this. So.. there is only one way to go---lie.'  
" Yeah, it was *GREAT*! I didn't embarrass myself *AT ALL*. I didn't get lost. And  
*OF COURSE* I didn't see any naked men. Besides, the shooting went on *SMOOTH*  
. It was the *BEST* day of my life."  
  
There was a short silence between them for a while. Fran stared at her with those  
* I don't believe a word you are saying* eyes. When they reached their apartment,  
Fran told her she would be cooking dinner and it would be ready in fifteen minutes.  
  
Usagi the liar went to take a shower and when she finished, she went straight into   
the dinning room. The table was already set and the there was twice amount of   
food on the table then usual.  
  
"Fran-chan, why so much food? Not that I don't like it or anything, but why?"  
  
" 'Cause after your rough day at work, you know, got lost in the building, ran into  
naked men, and maybe tripped over something while shooting, you deserve some  
good, delicious food." Leaving Usagi in shock, she entered the kitchen to get the soup.  
" Oh, by the way, Usa, your lying skill did not improve an inch than in grade one."  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the dinner, Usagi explained what had REALLY happened at Eighteen.  
Fran screamed when she heard that the naked men Usagi saw , which she found out later, were the Three Lights. And during the shooting, the black hair guy Seiya   
(MIAMIGI: wahahahahah! Seiya is here! Finally!) kept staring at her and made her felt uncomfortable and tripped over some wires for about six times.  
  
Fran looked at her bitterly and said " Girl do I adore you" when the phone rang. She  
sat up and answered the phone.  
" Moshi Mo...I mean good evening (MIAMIGI: old habits die hard,huh? So true... I still  
...never mind) "  
Usagi saw her friend's eyes grew bigger and bigger, looking about to burst. Fran was   
listening to the phone and her whole body was shaking. ' Oh my God, what happened?'  
Usagi thought worriedly.  
  
" Sure..I'll put her on line... Usa, youuur phoooone~~~" Fran's face became paler, and   
Usagi knew hers was too. 'Did something happened to Mamo-chan? So that's why he  
didn't reply my mail?'  
  
She took the phone from Fran's hand, still shaking.  
  
" Yeess??"  
" HI, Odango Atama it's me." It was an unfamiliar voice at the other end of the line.  
But she knew she heard it some where before.  
  
" Who is this?"  
" Oh, it's Seiya. I was wondering if you are ok after all those tripping."  
(MIAMIGI: got ya! Bet ya thought it was somethin' serious, huh? =^_£½)  
  
" Ooohhh?" Usagi sighed in relief. " I'm ok thanks."  
  
"No problem. So, I guess I'll see you around then."  
  
"....." ?????  
" Um. good night." Seiya hang down the receiver.  
".........................."???????????????????????????  
  
When she hang down the phone, she noticed that Fran was giving her the * you go girl*  
sign. "  
" Oh Usa, now I adore you even more! Seiya called you!!!"  
  
Usagi just gave her a *so?* look and told her that she was going for a walk.  
A few seconds later, Fran was turning on the TV when she heard Usagi's scream  
from the front door.  
#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Done with chapter dos!  
Like it? Hate it?  
Remeber *FEEDBACKS*are   
always my besty friends.   
Ideas and opinions are open!  
So... shissmart@hotmail.com  
  
the pure *GI* girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
